


Play Time

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [47]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom!Lucifer, Incest, M/M, Polyamory, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Top!Castiel, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:25:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A fun time outside turns into fun times inside





	Play Time

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted on tumblr 
> 
> Written for the Polyamory Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card Round 2

Nick Milton giggled as he jumped onto Jimmy Novak’s shoulders, laughing as his boyfriend tried to flip him off, the two of them laughing. Lucifer Milton watched his twin wrestle with Jimmy, sipping his tea on the porch while Castiel Novak sat with him. 

“To have the virility of youth,” Castiel mock sighed, looking at his boyfriend. 

Lucifer smiled and gave a shrug. “They’re always wrestling with each other.” 

“They are,” Castiel agreed. “It’s arousing, is it not?” 

Lucifer looked over at Castiel. “Horny?” he asked bluntly. 

“I am,” Castiel smirked. “Can you blame me?” 

“Never,” Lucifer laughed. “Shall we take our brothers in to bed? Or shall we leave them to their own devices and take some time to ourselves?” He sipped his tea, a sardonic smile on his face. 

Castiel chuckled. “You have some good ideas, Lucifer,” he said. “I like leaving them to their own devices.” He ran his hand up Lucifer’s thigh. “We so rarely get time to ourselves.” 

“Right you are,” Lucifer smiled. “How long do you think we have?” 

Castiel glanced over at their younger twin brothers and hummed. “Maybe thirty minutes,” he said. He stood up. “Hurry.” 

Lucifer chuckled and got up, taking Castiel’s hand. “Patience, love,” he said. “We’ve got time.” 

“Not nearly enough,” Castiel said, tugging his lover into the house, the sounds of their twins laughing and teasing each other, lost in their own world. 

Castiel tugged Lucifer closer and kissed him deeply, starting to pull up Lucifer’s shirt. 

“Right here in the living room?” Lucifer murmured in amusement. “With the door open?” 

“Yes,” Castiel breathed. “Come on, I know you love being watched.” He removed Lucifer’s shirt and began working on his jeans. 

“Guilty as charged,” Lucifer grinned. “You usually don’t indulge in my own kinks like this, though.” 

“I just need to fuck you, Lucifer Milton,” Castiel growled. “So help me get naked, and pray that you’ve got enough lube in your doughy ass.” 

Lucifer choked on a laugh. “Is that supposed to be a compliment?” 

“I can knead it like a loaf of bread,” Castiel shrugged. “And it’s very white.” He smirked. “Maybe I should take the rolling pin to it sometime.” He shoved Lucifer’s jeans down to his ankles.

“I’m not sure if I should be offended or not,” Lucifer chuckled, stepping out of his jeans and starting to undress Castiel. “And I’m not the twin with the spanking kink, Nick is.” 

“Oh, you’re Lucifer?” Castiel asked almost in mock surprise, his bright blue eyes twinkling in mischief. “Perhaps I should exchange?” 

“Don’t you dare,” Lucifer growled. “You have me here now, you’re going to take me here now.” 

“As you wish,” Castiel purred, shoving Lucifer’s boxers down to his ankles. 

There wasn’t much speaking as they kissed hungrily, Lucifer removing Castiel’s clothing in an eager rush before pushing the younger man down onto the couch and crawled on top of him. 

“Think you can top me?” Castiel laughed softly. 

“Just because your dick’s about to be in my ass doesn’t mean that you’re in charge,” Lucifer smirked as he found one of the bottles of lube that they kept hidden in the cushions. He clicked it open and drizzled some onto his fingers, watching Castiel’s hungry gaze. He clicked it closed and began coating his boyfriend’s cock with it. 

“You’re not going to open yourself up?” Castiel smirked. “We sure that Nick’s the pain slut?” 

“I’m a discomfort slut,” Lucifer shrugged. “And I’m fairly open from Jimmy’s cock last night.” 

“It  _ is  _ rather thick, isn’t it?” Castiel agreed, tucking his hands behind his head, groaning softly as Lucifer’s hand stroked his cock, covering it in lube. 

“Your cock’s just as thick as your twin’s, you idiot,” Lucifer snorted. He wiped his hand on the back of the couch and straddled Castiel’s hips. 

“Ready to be fucked?” Castiel asked. 

“Always,” Lucifer purred. He straightened and reached behind him to line Castiel’s cock up with his hole. 

Castiel reached up and dug his fingers into Lucifer’s hips as the older man began to slide down his cock, shuddering and gasping. 

“That’s it,” he murmured. “Slide down my cock and be ready to get fucked.” 

“Cas,” Lucifer chuckled, shaking his head. “You gotta work on your dirty talk.” 

“Do I?” Castiel arched a brow and thrust his hips upwards, slamming the rest of his cock into Lucifer. 

Lucifer gave a loud cry, his head thrown back. 

“That ought to shut you up.” 

 

“Where are our brothers?” Jimmy asked as he looked over at the porch and noticed Lucifer and Castiel were gone. 

“Probably inside to fuck,” Nick giggled from where he was, pinned underneath Jimmy. “Want to go watch?” 

“Hell yes!” Jimmy crooned. He got up and helped Nick up and the two of them rushed to the front door, almost tumbling over each other like a pair of excited (and horny) puppies. 

When they made their way into the living room, Lucifer’s back was to them, riding Castiel quickly and firmly, crying out in pleasure every couple of thrusts. 

Nick moaned and got his cock out to stroke as he watched the two of them. “Damn, that’s hot,” he whispered. 

“Damn straight,” Jimmy groaned, reaching into his own jeans for his cock. 

Nick gave Jimmy a raised brow. “ _ Nothing  _ about us are straight,” he murmured. 

“You know damn well what I meant,” Jimmy hissed, reaching behind Nick and smacking his ass. 

Nick yipped and pinched Jimmy’s side. “Really?” 

“Behave,” Jimmy chided. 

“I’m older than you,” Nick challenged. 

“Are you sure about that?” Jimmy teased. 

Nick bit at Jimmy’s bare neck, making the youngest of them all groan in need. 

“Want to go join them?” Nick murmured. 

“What do you have in mind?” Jimmy asked softly. 

Nick smirked. “I’m thinking of taking Cas’s mouth,” he said quietly. “And maybe you can lick at Luce’s hole and Cas’s cock?” 

Jimmy groaned. “Nicky,” he murmured, “You come up with the best ideas.” 

“I know,” Nick said smugly. “Shall we get to it?” 

“Yes.” 

The two younger twins descended upon their older brothers. Nick rounded the back of the couch and stood at the side with Castiel’s head. “How’s it going down there, Cas?” he asked. “Big brother’s hole feel good?” 

“You know it,” Castiel groaned. “How long have you and Jimmy been watching?” 

“Maybe five minutes,” Nick shrugged. “Can I fuck your mouth?” 

“Sure,” Castiel smirked. “What’s Jimmy going to do?” 

Jimmy was climbing up behind Lucifer. He got comfortable with his ass hanging off the couch, resting his hands on top of Castiel’s. 

“Jimmy?” Lucifer gasped.

“Yes,” Jimmy smirked. 

“Wha-” Lucifer was cut off as Jimmy licked at his full hole. “ _ FUCK!!”  _

Castiel groaned as he heard Lucifer cry out in pleasure and felt his twin’s tongue against his cock. 

Nick stroked his cock above Castiel’s face. “Ready for the other Milton cock?” 

“Oh yes,” Castiel moaned. “Please, Nick.” 

“Open wide,” Nick smirked. 

Castiel opened his mouth and Nick slipped his cock into his mouth, shuddering as the younger man wrapped his lips around his cock. 

Jimmy, in the meantime, was content with licking and nipping at Lucifer’s hole and Castiel’s cock, much to Lucifer’s continued delight as Castiel rocked up into him harder and faster. 

They couldn’t help but enjoy this. They know that incest is wrong, but the attraction to their twins- and then to each other as a whole- was undeniably strong, and hey, it’s not like there’s women involved. They can’t get each other pregnant. 

And hey, maybe they were fucked up, being incestous and together in a polyamorous relationship with each other. Maybe they enjoyed this too much. Maybe they were going to Hell in a handbasket. 

But they couldn’t think it was wrong, not when Nick’s cock fit so perfectly in Castiel’s mouth. Not when Jimmy’s tongue was perfect against Lucifer’s hole and his own twin’s cock, and certainly not when they were perfect in their own ways. 

And that’s okay. They were content. They were happy. And they were enjoying the mess that they were going to make, especially since Lucifer was abnormally loud. Nick, Jimmy, and Castiel were  _definitely_ going to milk that for as long as they could. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
